THREE BLACK ROSES
by DARKEN SOUL
Summary: HE PLACED THREE BALCK ROSES ON HER COFFIN


Harry and Ron sat in the great hall with every other student. It was the second day back of the new year but something was different the was no laughing escaping from the boys mouths as it was the same for all the Griffindor. Draco sat in the shadows of the Slytherin table he played with the steak knife and didn't touch his food. Draco looked over to potter and to the empty seat beside him and two icy cold tears ran down his cheek. Draco couldn't believe that hermoine was gone from his life. He hadn't talked to anyone at all since her death. He stared at the empty seat and Hermoine rang in his ears the last words she spoke ran trough his head "I love you" and her scream of pain and then silence. Dumblore stood up and spoke in soft but strong tone. "I know that for many of you this year will be hard for you after the death of young miss granger but I hope that you will be strong and work together." Draco looked up towards the teachers' table when he heard her name. He slowly stood up no one noticed and he walked towards the door he felt eyes watching him he didn't turn but he walked out. Harry started to watch Draco as Dumbldore was talking he noticed as Hermione's name was mentioned Draco had got up and walked out. Harry knew that Draco and Hermione were a couple and only he knew he also knew Draco was there when Hermoine died he had witnessed her death. Harry had a feeling sweep over him like he was happy that Draco was upset about her death harry couldn't believe it he was actually glad that Draco saw Hermione die right in front of him.

Draco walked alone the corridors it helped remember her and all their happy memories they had together. Draco walked to the great hall he walked straight up to her large photo in his hand was a black rose he placed it softly in front of the photo and then looked at it "I will be with you soon my love" softly almost a whisper to Hermione's photo. Draco turned and started to walk down to his house table but when he turned there stood Pansy and some other Slytherins. Pansy stepped towards him and asked him to hand over his wand Draco just looked at her "give me your wand Draco or would you like me to search you" said pansy with a sneer. Pansy watched him she knew that he didn't have his wand he hardly had it with him. Draco went to walk passed when to of the guys grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Pansy and to other girls laughed Draco couldn't believe what was about to happen to him Three girls started to touch him all over the place. "It seems Draco doesn't like us well we like him but it won't be any fun if you aren't returning the favor Draco" laughed pansy. "Why can't someone walk in please help me" Draco was screaming inside his head he didn't want this to happen.

But no one can after the girls had finished pansy told the boys they could do what the like with him. It was half hour before breakfast when she said this so the guys quickly kicked him a number of times in the gut and one or two hit him with a few painful cures. Draco spat up blood then it stopped Draco moved his head towards the door there stood Professor Snape, Mcgongally, and Dumbldore and a number of students. The crowd couldn't see the Slytherins victim was all they could see was blood and torn clothes behind them "What do you think you are doing" yelled Snape. They didn't answer. Snape moved forward with his wand out, but then he stopped. Draco slowly stood up and pushed past the Slytherin scum and faced the crowd of confused faces. Draco just spat out more blood and started to walk but something stopped him. A cold breeze blew through the great hall. The room felt like it was shaking. Draco realized that his left fore arm was showing but it was too late the crowd saw the dark mark on his arm.

Snape couldn't believe it Draco was a death eater and he didn't even know. Snape lifted up his wand and pointed it to Draco. Harry knew what was about to happen Harry pulled out hiss wand and ran to Draco's side. " What are you doing harry" yelled his friends. At first harry didn't reply and then he said "stopping Snape from making a big mistake". Everyone was stunned they couldn't believe that harry was protecting his worst enemy and even a death eater at that. Draco didn't move no one did. Dumbledore walked forward and put his hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape dropped his wand. Harry kept his wand in his hand. "Let the boy speak so everyone can understand," said Dumbldore softly.

Draco closed his eyes; pain was stabbing him all over his body. Her voice once again entered hi head. His eyes snapped open he turned and faced the Slytherin's that had just bashed and raped him. Then he turned to Dumbldore "I was here, I was placing a single black rose infront of... of " he couldn't bring himself to say her name because it made him hurt even more. Instead he just pointed to be the flower was placed. "I was about to leave when they turned up, then things happened as most of you saw it" replied Draco softly. A tear fell down his cheek, he fell to his knees. "But that doesn't explain the dark mark now does it" hissed Snape. Draco just looked straight up at Snape. Draco then stood up once more, he couldn't believe how much pain he was in but he spoke once more. "What do you want me to say, yes it is the dark mark but I'M NOT A DEATH EATER?" yelled Draco. Everyone started to whisper but soon stopped as Draco started to cry. "You have the dark mark, you are a DEATH EATER" yelled Mcgonall. "I'm not, can't you see that mine is different to Snape's." They looked back to his arm it was different, across the mark was a large thick dark Red Cross. "It means that I'm not a death eater" explained Draco. "But how?" questioned Snape, "He killed all the death eaters" answered Harry. Everyone's jaw dropped even Dumbldore's. "Why?" asked Crabb from behind. "Because I did" Draco was getting angry, rage and the pain was getting over whelming. No one said anything; you could see the fear in everyone's eyes. A light came from above the light stopped infront of Draco. Draco started to cry the light was Hermione's sprit. She lifted up her hand and place it on his cheek "Don't cry for me, you have made me so happy" "I love you"whispered Draco. "I know and I love you" Hermione then turned to Snape and the others. "How dare you treat Draco like his not worth to be alive" No one said anything they couldn't belevie that Hermione was standing infront of them. "Hermione" whispered Draco "We need to tell them don't we so we can go" "Yes love we do" replied Hermione. Ron went to ask what was going on but Hermione started to speak "It all happened the night I died Draco's father found out that we were together, We were at the lake near the old chestnut tree, I had just told Draco that he was going to be a father" . Whispers spread through the crowd once more. "The Death eaters appered and they were about to kill me but draco turned on them and killed them one by one, until only his father was left, Lucis hit Draco with the curico curse, then he killed me" "I saw my father kill her I was so angry so I stood up slowly then I walked behind him, he was making sure he done the job, I grabbed the dagger that was in his back pocket and slit his throat" finshed Draco. Everyone went slient once more. "I told you I found Hermione dead and surronded by death eaters but I didn't tell you Draco was there because he made me promise" said Harry softly.

"But why is the dark mark different?" asked Mcgongall. "It's because I killed the Death Eaters they killed my love and my child. I had to stop them so my dark mark changed when a Death eater turns on his own" replied Draco not looking at anyone else just at Herminoe. "How dare you kill our parents" yelled the Slytherins behind them. They grabbed their wands and yelled CURICO at Draco but nothing happened. Another breeze through the hall. Draco and Hermione had disappered. Harry looked at the ground there was a photo he picked it up. It was of Draco and Hermione they looked so happy then. He turned it over and there layied something written.

A BREEZE WILL BLOW

THE TRUTH WILL BE TOLD

ONE IS ALREADY DEAD

THE OTHER TAKES THEIR OWN

THEY TRY TO KILL THAT ONE

BUT HE IS SOON GONE

ANOTHER BREEZE BLEW

Harry looked around everyone was sitting in rows. Harry looked up it was hermione furnel. Draco was no were in sight then Harry understood the peom. Harry walked up to herminoes picture eyes started to watch him "This has to be corrected" said Harry aloud He swaped the the photo with the one he found. "Goodbye to my dear friend Hermione and to you also Draco, Goodbye to the child that never saw light, I hope that you are all happy now were ever you are" and with that H arry placed three single black roses on her coffin and left.

Everyone looked at the large photo there stood draco with his arm wrapped around Hermione with his left arm showind the dark mark and the cross over it. Hermione had one hand on her belly which was slightly showing which you could see that a small blugle was forming. Draco and Hreminoe faces looked so happy an in love with each other. At that moment Snape walked in, "I am sorry to inform you but Draco Malfoy has taken his life".

No sound came at all everyone felt frozen no one sopke a word they just sat there looking at the photo of the once young famliy.


End file.
